


【亮玻璃】无光之处

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 夜晚总是使人多愁善感。Bright既是异常、也仍然处于人间。
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 6





	【亮玻璃】无光之处

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾摸鱼爽文，我流亮玻璃。准确地来说是歌曲印象文（《no light, no light》），在很多方面非常亮玻璃的一首歌。如有雷同，算我抄的。

Bright在凌乱的床铺上翻了个身，被子卷到一边，布料摩擦着他的皮肤。室内很安静，微微有些白噪声，走廊上也没有那些常常在这个时段可能出现的吵闹，这本该是个一夜无梦的舒适夜晚，他却在凌晨三点半失眠了。他的头疼得厉害，好像有一把尖刀直接插进了他也许在百年前就愈合的囟门，从大脑中用力地挖去一块，留下呼呼作响，滴着鲜血的幽暗空洞。天色暗淡，他试图去回想那块缺失的拼图；这个行为所导致的越发剧烈的头痛开始袭击着他。当一段记忆——无论它有没有具体内容——给你带来痛苦时，最好的选择是忘记它。

Bright转过头去，盯着白色的制式床单，那里还残留着他的压痕和体温，他的视线逐渐游离向虚空中的某点。这张床对于一个人来说过于宽敞了，他必须努力地伸展自己的四肢才能够尽量将它填满而不致于显得空旷：基金会在这方面给人事主管的福利总是太好。

他觉得自己好像丢了什么东西，这一事实令他的气管略微有些堵塞。昨夜狂欢时灌下的烈酒还在他全身的血管里畅快地流动，撞击着皮囊，喧嚣着想要奔涌而出。Bright躺在床上，像是沉入一片深色的海洋，眼前有银色的小小游鱼进入他的视野又隐没——在那做梦人的梦中，被梦见的人醒了。

有把火在他的嗓子里燃烧。Bright张开嘴艰难地呼吸，空气中一点儿可怜的水蒸气并不能缓解那种感觉。窗外的树影披着黑纱在暗夜里沉默着（真奇怪，他想，我居然今天才注意到这个站点的外面还有树），连天上的星星都逐渐开始藏匿……这是尼克斯与厄俄斯的角力，但看起来黎明女神的力量稍微有些虚弱。那句话是怎么写的来着，“天上的星星像无花果树的青色果实一样坠向大地”？他倒是一点儿也不恐慌，因为他可不是地上的国王，他应该是有着金色眼睛金色眼睑的巴比伦的女儿。

Bright突然感觉到恐慌的接近，一种就算他具有万千生命也无法抵御的死气沉沉的恐慌，它促使着他急切地想要说些什么来证明自己的存在，好像如果不这么做就会被无尽的黑暗吞噬。

他盯着空白的天花板，在这里一切都是白色的，除了那上面很快闪过的一个人影，金发蓝眼，笑容温和，衣着整洁干净，像晨光里的清澈明朗，会毫无保留地握住每一个向他求援之人的手……如果向他求救的话……

“……” Bright说，声带处传来撕裂感，“Glass。”

是了。他终于能回想起来了，一瞬间某种灭顶的复杂情感淹没了他，无数碎片涌来，一部分自我在叫嚣，酒精毕竟不是人们解决一切麻烦的万灵药。想要借由它忘却的东西在它代谢掉之后，会以百倍千倍的剧烈重新回归到人们身上，因此那恐慌的来源此刻对他而言变得能够解释了。

即便他的无数面庞一齐重现，都作为Bright重新回到这个世上，那又如何呢？那个既是他痛苦、又是他欢愉的无意识的创造者并不会因此而采取别的行动。Bright只能在茫茫的相同灵魂中隐去，消失于世，作为那双蓝眼睛里曾经闪过又熄灭的亮点，如同被日光刺伤了般……他愿意做一切事情来让那星芒留下。

但是这不可能。他们已经错过了最好的时代，那时他们还谁都不是，什么也没有发生过，一个虽然偶尔会出现不寻常的举动但总体上来说状况还算良好，另一个也没有整日被嗜血或重度抑郁的病人们所包围，尽管各自都会有些烦恼，不过都处在可以忍受的范围内。如果他们在那时相遇的话，事情会不会变得不同，会不会能够获得更简单直接的幸福……在一切还没有变得不可挽回之前。但是那都只是苍白无力的假设，肥皂泡总是美丽却脆弱的，他们永远不能够像想象中那样平静地相处了。Bright只能每个月和他在冰冷的心理诊疗室中相对而坐，什么话都能说，什么话也说不了，浪费无意义的一个又一个小时，仅止于此。他也曾经在绝望的边缘痛骂过着操蛋的命运，凭什么就偏偏选中了他来担负这本不该有的负担？凭什么让他放弃自我来得到完全不值得享受的永生？而红宝石吊坠只是安静地微笑着，怜悯地倾听他不可能得到回复的质询。

Glass的缺点在于他太过有自知之明了。在Bright被关在不朽之中接受轮回的痛苦时，他很清楚自己帮不上任何忙；但他还是努力地履行了一个心理医生该有的职责，保证他的病人每个月能够和他聊上几句。在基金会里能够寻求到这么尽职尽责的工作人员很难，他知道自己应该知足。但该说人的本性是贪婪的吗，他总会去有意无意地关注那些可笑的小细节，意图给自己一些聊胜于无的安慰。可那又有什么用处呢？他们的谈话来得太晚太迟，不够一个去了解或是拯救另一个。 

虽然不愿意承认，但Bright知道他每隔一段时间就需要矫正自己，否则没人知道他会变成什么样子，他也知道Glass正在迫切地等待着他的剖白，将陈年的淤血挖出来在太阳下面晒干净，疏通早已堵塞的血管，重新找回他作为Jack Bright的一丝理智。这不可能。他听见某个角落，小小的声音这么说，自那场事故之后，你所幻想着的一切都不可能了。你将永世流浪，他不过是你临时的落脚点，无论如何眷恋，最终都是要迎来注定结局的。你无法选择什么离开，什么留下。

他曾经尝试过向着人群大声宣告他的愿望，但没有得到回应。这些人只是将他当作笑话。Glass是他所见到的少数几个理解者，而又是他们中间最为能够交流的那一个；这样的人既然能够明白他所想的，自然也更容易通晓其他人的感受，后者显然会给人较大的回报。说到底，Glass没有义务要为他做任何事情，只是那该死的同情心在作祟，而Bright讨厌他人的同情。也许如果他现在爬起身，跑去敲响对方办公室的门，Glass也会顶着乱发，没有一句抱怨，端着咖啡，睡眼朦胧地听他讲述深夜里无端的思绪。他恨这样的Glass……也恨这样做的他自己。

所以他转过身，好像他不看的话，困扰着他的事情就会消失，Bright将成为什么模样，这并不重要。光点毕竟只是一个光点，它永远不可能成为瞳仁里那丝柔和的光源，他们从一开始就站在不同的起点上，那些交集不过是分道扬镳的前兆。心理医生有自己的路要去赶，Bright则是成为时间的一部分，他不随着河流前进，他就是河流。或许这也就是为什么他是个矛盾的集合体，一边不顾一切地接近渐行渐远的线条，一边用沉重的枷锁将自己拴在原地。在这样的分裂中，唯一能带给他慰藉的只有妄想：想象那些从未发生过的故事，想象在另外一个平行宇宙里，他不是Site17、19和63的人事主管，没有复杂的家世背景让他焦头烂额地处理，他只是Jack Bright，纯粹的Jack Bright，像他的名字那样，一束跳动的亮色，自由自在地活在广阔的世界里，无拘无束地追求他想要的生活、他想去爱的人。

他依旧躺在床上，幻影变得断断续续，像是老旧的收音机发出跑调的杂音。那个曾经挣扎在内布拉斯加干燥夏日里的年轻人已经垂垂老矣，但随时能够回到他本来的模样；他和无数人谈话，给无数人指引，忠心耿耿，做一个优秀的四级员工，为基金会日夜工作。他留下过遗憾，不过这没关系，时间总是最好的疗愈。Glass对他而言不过是漫长生命里的一个插曲，一个在商店橱窗里看见的美丽工艺品，他无法带走他。心理医生更适合存在于回忆里而不是几百几千年的枯燥现实中。

Bright想，他爱Glass吗？对这个问题他给不出确切的答案。他爱过别人，尽管这段感情没能长久。也许经过这么长时间，对现在的他而言，“爱”这个词语已经太无力了。他所需要的是一柄锚，让他得以沉眠。没有锚是玻璃制成的，它们都是金属，与安全门、枪管、吊坠同一材质，缠在他的身体上，让他落入黑暗的海底，世界上最孤寂的深渊，骨架上长出海藻，血肉被蠕虫分解，腹腔内筑起鱼儿的巢穴，曾是他身体组成部分的碳、氢、氧进入洋流石灰岩，伴随着漫长的地质变化，高山磨平，海床隆起，钢筋水泥重新被彩色的花朵所代替，壮丽的、伟大的、卑微的、渺小的同等逝去，只有他是一座长宽高永远不变的纪念碑，万古如斯。至于那些不值一提的短暂故事，没有地理学家会记录在地图册上的玫瑰，失落在遥远过去的回忆，就让它们溶解于水里，化作轻盈的气泡，迎着沉重的水流涌上千米海拔，成为去往天国的泡沫——这就是它们最终的归宿。

Bright尝试忘却，去割断他们之间的纽带，尽管那样一场自我了断式的手术会十分痛苦。他选择了威士忌作为麻药，记忆作为刀片，却没来得及处理伤口。所幸，今夜他在凌晨三时半醒来，现在还有充裕的时间让他来想点办法，弥补这个小小的错误。之后，Bright会起身打理自己，梳整头发，刮干净胡子，披上有些脏了的白大褂，以与从前完全不同的态度去重新面对Glass。而那个冲突的、流着血哭泣的残次品则被他抛在身后那张永远不会再有第二个人沉睡的单人床上，留在黎明前的无光之处。


End file.
